escape_banalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycanthropy
Baseline Lycanthropy Lycanthopes gain one or more natural weapon attacks. See specific strains of lycanthropy at the bottom for details. Newly afflicted lycanthropes gain the following traits: The Beast Within If the character drops to zero hit points, an immediate transformation will occur even if the number of transformations per long rest has already been reached. The character gains 3d8 temporary hit points. On each turn after transforming the lycanthrope must succeed a DC15 Wisdom save or use all of its movement and actions to attack whatever creature caused the character to drop to zero hit points. If the creature is dead or cannot be reached or pursued (eg. flying or teleported away) the lycanthrope will target the next closest creature instead. After one minute the lycanthrope reverts to it’s true form at zero hit points and begins making death saves if necessary. Uncontrollable Transition The lycanthrope transforms into hybrid form at the full moon only and cannot transform at will. They remain in hybrid form until dawn. While transformed, they find it hard to differentiate friend from foe. On each turn after transforming the lycanthrope must succeed on a DC15 Wisdom saving throw or use all of its movement and action to attack the nearest creature. Shapechanger (Prolonged Transformation) Transforming into hybrid form takes 10 minutes and is very noisy. Any equipment being worn or carried is not transformed and will be torn or dropped as appropriate. Exhausting Ordeal After reverting back to humanoid form, the lycanthrope suffers two points of exhaustion Keen Senses The lycanthrope has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on their enhanced senses. See the specific strains of lycanthropy at the bottom for details. Damage Resistance (Animal & Hybrid Form Only) Resistance to damage from nonmagical attacks not made with silvered weapons. Multiattack '(Animal & Hybrid Form Only) While in Animal or Hybrid form the lycanthrope can make two attacks. While in Hybrid form one of these must be with a natural weapon. While in animal form both of these must be with natural weapons. '''Animal Tongue '(Animal & Hybrid Form Only) While in Hybrid or Animal form, the character can read and understand languages as normal, but can not speak. Mastery As the character becomes more capable and confident in their new form and gains a greater understanding of the affliction, they can begin to master it. Mastery can be gained by meditation, study and practice. As mastery is gained the character gains the following traits: '''Meditative Transition The lycanthrope can transform into hybrid form at will once per long rest and can revert to their normal form at will. During the full moon they must make a DC12 Wisdom saving throw or be forcibly transformed. When transformed due to a failed save they find it hard to differentiate friend from foe. On each turn after transforming the lycanthrope must succeed on a DC12 Wisdom saving throw or use all of its movement and action to attack the nearest creature.(This replaces Uncontrollable Transition) Shapechanger Transforming into hybrid form takes 1 minute and is mildly noisy. Any equipment being worn or carried is absorbed into the new form. (This replaces Shapechanger: Prolonged Transformation) It Speaks The lycanthrope gains the ability to speak in hybrid form. It knows all the languages the character does. Taxing Ordeal After reverting back to humanoid form, the lycanthrope suffers one point of exhaustion (This replaces Exhausting Ordeal) Animal Form The lycanthrope can transform into an animal form with the stats of that animal. This transformation always takes the same amount of time as hybrid form based on Mastery. It counts towards the number of transformations per long rest. Diminished Influence The moon has less power over the lycanthrope and no longer forces a transformation. Skinchanger The lycanthrope no longer suffers exhaustion after a transformation, removes Taxing Ordeal. Effortless Transition The lycanthrope can transform into hybrid form at will once per long rest and can revert to their normal form at will. (This replaces Meditative Transition) Shapechanger Transforming into animal or hybrid form takes 1 action and is silent. Any equipment being worn or carried is absorbed into the new form. If the lycanthrope drops to zero hit points it reverts to its true form. (This replaces the previous Shapechanger) Dire Form The lycanthrope can transform into a dire animal form with the stats of that animal. This transformation always takes the same amount of time as hybrid form based on Mastery. It counts towards the number of transformations per long rest. This is in addition to Animal Form. Master of Forms The lycanthrope can transform into animal or hybrid form at will twice per long rest. Strains of Lycanthropy Werewolf Keen Senses: Hearing and Smell. Bite (Wolf & Hybrid Form Only) Melee Weapon Attack: 1d8 piercing damage. Infectious. Claws (Hybrid Form Only) Melee Weapon Attack: 2d4 slashing damage. Natural Armor (Wolf & Hybrid Forms only) The character gains a +1 bonus to AC while in boar or hybrid form. Wererat Keen Senses: Smell. Bite (Rat & Hybrid Form Only) Melee Weapon Attack: 1d4 piercing damage. Finesse, Infectious. Can only be used once during a Multiattack. Wereboar Keen Senses: Smell. Maul (Boar & Hybrid Forms only) Melee Weapon Attack: 2d6 bludgeoning damage. Tusks (Boar & Hybrid Forms only) Melee Weapon Attack: 2d6 slashing damage. Infectious. Can only be used once during a Multiattack. Charge (Boar & Hybrid Forms only) If the wereboar moves at least 15 feet straight toward a target and then hits it with its tusks on the same turn, the target takes an extra 2d6 slashing damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. (DC = 8 + Proficiency bonus + Strength modifier) Natural Armor (Boar & Hybrid Forms only) The character gains a +1 bonus to AC while in boar or hybrid form. Werebear Keen Senses: Smell. Bite (Bear & Hybrid Form Only) Melee Weapon Attack: 2d10 piercing damage. Infectious. Claw (Bear & Hybrid Form Only) Melee Weapon Attack: 2d8 slashing damage. Natural Armor (Bear & Hybrid Forms only) The character gains a +1 bonus to AC while in boar or hybrid form. Weretiger Keen Senses: Hearing and Smell. Bite (Tiger & Hybrid Form Only): Melee Weapon Attack: 1d10 piercing damage. Infectious. Claw (Tiger & Hybrid Form Only) Melee Weapon Attack: 1d8 slashing damage. Pounce (Tiger & Hybrid Form Only) If the weretiger moves at least 15 feet straight toward a creature and then hits it with a claw Attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the weretiger can make one bite Attack against it as a Bonus Action.